


Chasing Doctor Lewis

by TeamAlley678



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAlley678/pseuds/TeamAlley678
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial killer wants to get their hands on Lauren. What lengths will Bo go to in order to save her best friend? Rated M because... Serial killer. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This story contains depictions of crime scenes and violent actions at the hands of a serial killer. While not incredibly graphic, this may be a trigger for some people. I mean to harm to anyone with this story.
> 
> This is my first ongoing story. Please let me know what you think. I would really like to hear your thoughts. :)
> 
> Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> XXXXXXXXX

So much blood. How was there this much blood?

Detective Bo Dennis had seen her fair share of murders. Five years in homicide will do that to you. But she never got used to seeing this much blood. "What happened here, Doc?"

"Cause of death appears to be exsanguination, but I won't know for sure until I get the body back to the lab. Based on body temp and rigor, I'd put time of death between 3 and 5 this morning." He bled out. Well, that explains the blood. Not exactly a pleasant way to go... Medical Examiner Lauren Lewis was leaned in, examining the body. Bo couldn't help but take this opportunity to gaze at the beautiful blonde doctor. The way the light was striking her face made Bo's heart flutter, and she longed to feel the doctor's soft lips against her own. She really needed to figure out what was going on with herself lately. She shouldn't be thinking these things about her best friend at a crime scene. This was getting serious. She thought she had it under control, but she clearly didn't.

Bo turned to her partner. "What have we got on the vic, Hale?" He flipped open his notebook, taking a look at his scribbled notes. "Victim is a 35 year old male. ID gives his name as Rainer O'Reilly. The apartment is rented in his name. Lives alone. No pets. No family pictures around. I've got Dyson working on locating next of kin." Bo took another look at the victim lying in a pool of his own blood. "Did we get anything that might help find out who would want to do this to him?" Hale pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "I did find a pay stub for a restaurant around the corner. Maybe they'll know of someone who had it in for this guy. It's the only lead we've got right now."

This was the second crime scene in as many weeks with a similar signature. Victims were bound and gagged in a pool of blood. Their bodies were covered with bruises and small cuts, the final one being a slice across the neck. The amount of blood spatter on the walls and cabinets indicated that the victim was still very much alive when that last cut was made. Each victim had also had their ring finger cut off post mortem. Detectives had found little evidence at each crime scene and had no solid leads. Bo was hoping this one would be different. CSU was all over it.

As Bo turned around, Lauren was standing to leave as well. "There are visible signs of a struggle. The victim fought back at least. We'll know more when toxicology comes back." Lauren smiled at Bo as she started to walk away. "Are we still on for dinner and Star Trek tonight?" Bo laughed. She had almost forgotten she had agreed to spend her Friday night watching sci-fi with Lauren. "Of course. I'll bring the wine. Cabernet or Pinot tonight?" Lauren shrugged. "Whichever. You know what I like, Bo." She smiled again and walked out the front door of the apartment. Bo felt flushed as she thought of all the things she wanted to find out if her best friend liked. Shaking her head slightly, she gestured to Hale that it was time to go. The lab techs could handle it from here. "Tamsin, will you let me know when toxicology comes back?" Bo didn't know the blonde well, but she knew that she was one of Lauren's best techs. She nodded at Bo as she kept cataloging evidence.

XXXXXXXXX

Hale and Bo stopped in at Churchill's to see if they could get anything useful. It seemed like a strange location, but they were pleasantly surprised by the smells filling the air. They asked for the manager, and continued to look around the cozy restaurant. Shortly, they were greeted by a small, mousy looking woman whose name tag read Lucille. "Hello ma'am. I'm Detective Dennis with the Toronto PD, and this is my partner, Detective Santiago." Bo gestured to a table so they could have a seat. "We'd like to talk to you about Rainer O'Reilly. He was found dead in his apartment this morning." Lucille audibly gasped at this information. "He's dead? How? Who would do this to him?" Bo looked at Hale, and back to the woman who was now very visibly upset. "How well did you know Mr. O'Reilly? Had he worked here long?" She took a deep breath before answering the detectives. "Rainer was the head chef here. He had been with the restaurant for three years or so. He's been one of the best employees I've ever had. A few months ago, he asked me on a date. I was worried about dating an employee, but he was so sweet. I couldn't say no. We've been seeing each other off and on since then." She wiped at a tear running down her cheek.

"Did he have any enemies? Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt him?" She sniffles. "No one. He's one of the kindest people I've ever known. Everyone loves him." Bo finished making notes and looked back to the distraught woman. "When was the last time you saw him? Did he work last night?" "He got off work at midnight two nights ago. I had some paperwork to finish up, so I had to stay here. He offered to stay with me, but I knew he was tired. I told him I'd be fine, so he should just go home. We were going to have lunch yesterday. When he didn't call, I thought maybe he was upset with me or something. I was just going to ask him tonight. It's not that strange for us to not talk for a day or two if he's scheduled off. Oh no! I have to find someone to cook tonight!" She got a panicked look as she realized she would be short in the kitchen. Bo and Hale rose to leave. "Thank you for your help, ma'am. We'll be in touch. If you think of anything at all, let me know." Bo handed her a business card. "For what it's worth, I'm very sorry for your loss." The detectives left the restaurant with no more leads than they had when they got there.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the lab, Lauren was waiting on the toxicology report and going over evidence. There were knife wounds all over the body, none of which would have caused him to die. Combined, however, they could have caused him to bleed to death. Lauren was still looking into whether the slash to the carotid artery came before or after the other cuts. This was such a violent murder. There was trauma to nearly every part of the victim's body. Broken bones, bruises, and small burns nearly covered his skin. Judging by the wounds and how some of them were healing, Lauren was able to determine that he had likely been tortured for at least 24 hours before death finally occurred. "You poor man. Who did this to you? I'm going to find this person so they can pay for what they've done." Lauren sighed and walked to her desk.

Looking over her notes on the case, her mind drifted to the sexy brunette that was coming over later. Bo had been her best friend for a long time now, and they were incredibly close. Lately, however, Lauren had been looking at her in a different light. She knew that Bo was beautiful. She'd seen all of the people that flirted with her and tried to get dates. But she had never looked at Bo that way. She wasn't sure when it had changed, but she had started to see why others reacted the way they did. The brunette was simply stunning. She wore these perfectly tailored pantsuits that hugged every sensual curve. Thinking of the way she left just the right number of buttons undone on her blouse made Lauren lick her lips unconsciously. And that ass... She sure knew how to wear a pair of pants. Lauren closed her eyes for a second to try to focus on what she was doing. Just then, Tamsin came through the lab doors.

"Hey Doc. We got the toxicology report back. I brought it straight to you. Bo said to call her when it came in. Do you want to call her or should I?" Lauren shook her head. "I'll call her. Thanks Tamsin." Atropine! These results caused the whole thing to make a little more sense. Lauren was starting to piece together what had happened, even if she didn't have any leads on the killer. She grabbed the phone to call the detectives.

Lauren's heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey Bo. Toxicology is back. Somebody tortured him and then administered atropine and epinephrine. His heart must have stopped before they were done, so they woke him back up." Bo shook her head slightly. "Why would someone do that? And how? That can't be easy to get a hold of. I'll see what we can dig up." Lauren smiled to herself. "Ok. See you tonight."

XXXXXXXXX

Bo arrived at Lauren's house promptly at 7, as requested. She checked her hair in the mirror and made sure she looked ok. Then she laughed at herself. It was just movie night with Lauren. She grabbed the wine and headed for the door.

Meanwhile, Lauren was inside double checking the table settings and making sure the pasta was done. She kept telling herself there was no need to be so nervous. Just then, she heard the knock at the door. She smiled at Bo as she walked in carrying two bottles of wine. "I couldn't decide which one to get, so I brought both. Hope you don't mind." Lauren chuckled. "I am always good with wine, Bo. You know this." They shared a laugh and sat down to eat.

The conversation flowed as freely as the wine did throughout dinner and cleanup. Soon, they were settling in on the couch for a night of Star Trek. Bo tucked her feet underneath her at one end of the couch and waited for Lauren. She wanted to talk to her about what she was feeling. Maybe being honest was the right thing. She didn't know if Lauren would feel the same, but it was weighing too heavily on her mind. She could at least feel it out and see if Lauren felt the same way.

After a couple hours of sci-fi fun, Lauren turned to Bo with a worried look on her face. "Bo, is everything ok? You look so deep in thought..." Lauren scooted closer to Bo and laid her hand on the brunette's knee. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bo closed her eyes briefly, just feeling the warmth of Lauren's hand. She decided it was as good a time as any. "I'm sorry, Laur. I don't mean to space out on you. Maybe we should talk about it." Bo shifted to face her best friend and took a deep breath. "I... Well, lately... Uhm..." Lauren smiled at her warmly. "It's ok Bo. What's going on?" She held the brunette's eyes and waited for her answer. "I've been thinking a lot. Uhm... About how I'm feeling..."

Just then, Lauren's phone rang. Bo closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Perfect timing. Somebody better be dead. Lauren spoke quickly into the phone. "No. She's here. I'll let her know. Give us fifteen or twenty minutes." As she hung up, Bo noticed that After Hours Lauren was gone, and the ME was back. "I'm so sorry Bo. There's another body. We have to go... Can we talk later?" "Yeah, absolutely." Bo forced a smile. "Duty calls."

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren and Bo talked about the killer on the way to the crime scene. The fact that there were two bodies in one day seemed bad. Maybe this one wasn't connected to the other murder. Maybe they just caught two homicides on the same day. It could happen. Neither of them wanted to think about having a serial killer in the city and what that could mean.

The first thing they noticed was the smell. It stopped them both in their tracks. Bo noticed a powdery substance near the front door and had CSU check it out. As she walked in, she noticed the scene looked very similar to the one from this morning. The victim was lying face down in the middle of the living room floor. There seemed to be more cuts than with the other victim, but the cause of death appeared to be the same. Lauren immediately went to work examining the body.

Bo walked over to Hale, who was looking through the victim's purse. He forced a small smile at Bo. "Sorry to interrupt your evening. I figured you'd want in on this since it looks like the same perp. We've got one sick fuck on our hands here." "You've got that right. What have you found so far?" Bo glanced at Lauren leaning over the body. She could see the tops of Lauren's breasts peeking out of the top of her shirt due to the angle, and it made her brain go fuzzy. Focus, Bo. She turned back to Hale, positioning herself so that she had her back to Lauren and the techs. "Victim is Evony Fleurette Marquise. Age 31. The neighbor called it in. He said that he sees Ms. Marquise every morning on her way to work. He hasn't seen her since Monday, so he knocked. When he didn't get an answer, he called the police to come check it out."

Lauren walked over to the detectives and pulled a hospital mask from her face. "That smell can sure get to you! Ugh! I'm going to take the body back to the lab and make sure it's ready for autopsy in the morning. TOD appears to be approximately three days ago. That explains the smell. Her ring finger is missing. Looks like we may be looking for a serial killer after all. I'll know more tomorrow though. Call me if you need anything." She smiled at the pair and turned to leave. "Oh, Bo! Can you pick me up in a bit? I almost forgot I rode with you. If not, I can take a cab." Bo laughed. "Of course I'll take you home. We're headed to talk to the neighbor. I'll see you in an hour or so?" "Great! See you then!" Lauren headed off with the techs to transport the body to the lab. Bo loved to watch that woman walk away. The sway of her hips was hypnotizing. The way those jeans fit her ass made Bo almost forget where she was. She was going to have to get this under control, and fast.

XXXXXXXXX

The detectives didn't get much from the neighbor. He didn't know where she worked, but they could find that out easily enough tomorrow. He said that he hadn't seen anyone coming or going from the apartment, but he did point out the cameras in the hallway. Bo asked the guard to send the tapes for the last week to their office by the morning. At this point, she might as well go pick up Lauren and go home.

Meanwhile, Lauren had the body checked in, and all the paperwork was filed. She would do the autopsy first thing tomorrow. Now she just had to wait for Bo to come and get her. As she waited, her mind drifted. Earlier tonight Bo had seemed so serious. Lauren wondered what she hadn't wanted to talk to her about. Hopefully it wasn't something bad. Lauren hated to see Bo upset. It broke her heart. She wanted to just pull her in close and tell her everything would be ok. When she looked into Bo's eyes, the rest of the world melted away. Lauren felt like she could take on the world if she was by her side. But did Bo feel the same way? She was so scared to talk to her about it because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She just had to figure her feelings out.

Just then, a night shift officer named Crystal came in with an envelope. "Hey, Doc. This came for you earlier today, but they just now brought it down. I told them I'd make sure you got it." Lauren took the envelope from her, noticing that it hadn't been mailed. Crystal shuffled her feet a little before speaking up. "So I was wondering if you had plans this weekend... Uhm, I have tickets to see this comedian tomorrow. I thought maybe we could grab dinner first, maybe a drink..." Lauren looked up to see that Crystal was blushing and seemed very nervous. She thought of the best way to let her down gently. "I'm sorry, Crystal. We caught a case this weekend, so I'll likely be working tomorrow. I'm not sure when I will be done with things here at the lab. I'm flattered though." She smiled at the girl. Crystal offered a small smile in return. "It's ok. Maybe some other time. It was worth a shot, right?" She shrugged and turned to leave. "Have a good weekend." "You too, Crystal." Lauren turned back to her desk. Crystal was nice enough. Why couldn't she just say yes? Was she so hung up on Bo that she couldn't go on a simple date with the girl? She really needed to figure out what to do about this.

Her eyes fell on the envelope sitting on her desk. It simply said "Dr Lauren Lewis" on the front in black pen. Lauren wondered what she could possibly be getting at work. As she opened one end, several pictures fell out. She gasped when she saw them. The first was a photo of Rainer O'Reilly, bound and gagged, sitting on a chair. The second, a photo of him terrified as he bled onto the floor. There were many small cuts, but not nearly as many as his body contained now. These photos had to have come from the killer. There was no other explanation. Lauren immediately put on a pair of gloves before she touched anything else. She took a deep breath and moved the picture. The next photo was Evony Marquise. She also was bound and gagged, this time on a bed. There were no visible signs of trauma yet. Following this up was a photo of her body lying in a pool of blood, much like Rainer's. There were photos included of one other victim whose case Lauren was not familiar with. The first case had been worked by a different agency before the killer headed to Toronto. Police were just now starting to connect the dots. Lauren sighed deeply as she laid the last photo down. Why would the killer send these to her? What was the agenda? She picked up the enclosed letter and started reading.

My dear Doctor Lewis, I hope this finds you well. I was watching you as you worked on the scene this morning. You look so stunning in your lab coat. I think I will keep it when I leave your body for the police. xo

Lauren dropped the letter and gasped as she looked around the empty lab.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews already. I appreciate the love. :) I tried not to keep you waiting too long for this chapter. So without further ado, here's the next episode!
> 
> Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.
> 
> XXXXXXXXX

Bo was on her way back to pick up Lauren when her phone rang. She could hear the frantic blonde on the other end. "Lauren! Slow down! Talk to me! What happened?!" Bo sped the car up to get to the lab a little faster. She didn't like the sound of this. Lauren hardly ever panicked.

Lauren took a breath and tried to focus. Her eyes continued to scan the room every three seconds. "He was here, Bo! The killer left me a note here at work. He's going to come after me! Please hurry!" The normally clear headed doctor didn't know how to calm herself down. How had that note been left? Hadn't anyone noticed? How was she going to protect herself? The questions flowed through her head in a steady stream. She just needed to calm down. Bo would be here soon. "I'm in the lab. I'll see you soon."

She fussed around turning things off and gathering up paperwork, but Lauren's eyes shot to the door at the slightest noise. Finally, one of those noises was the stunning brunette. Lauren's breath hitched as she saw Bo and she felt like she was safer. There were tears in her eyes as Bo swept her into a hug. "Are you ok, Laur? The guards are checking tapes. We're going to get him. I promise. Please tell me you're ok." When Bo found the person threatening Lauren, she was going to seriously fuck up their world.

Lauren stayed wrapped up in Bo's arms longer than she probably needed to, but she was just enjoying the feeling. She knew they should get going, but she just wanted to enjoy it for another second. The brunette was pressed up against her, and Lauren wanted so badly to tell her how she felt. She just couldn't. Now was definitely not the time or place. "Let's get you home." Bo's breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine. Lauren looked up into Bo's eyes and asked softly, "Will you stay with me? I just don't want to be alone right now." Bo smiled at the blonde and put an arm around her shoulder. "Of course I'll stay."

XXXXXXXXX

Bo left Lauren in the car so she could talk to the officers parked in front of the house. "I want eyes on this house until we find the killer. Extra patrols through the whole neighborhood at least every hour. No one is getting near her, got me? I'm staying in the house with her. Radio if you need anything. Thanks guys." The officers nodded. This person had threatened one of their own. No one was taking it lightly.

As the ladies headed into the house, Bo armed the security system and conducted a sweep of every room. Lauren tagged along behind her, afraid to get too far away. She was scared. She had worked some messed up cases, but no one had ever directly threatened her before. It wasn't fair that she had to be afraid in her own home. At least she had Bo here to protect her.

"Is everything ok? I'm so tired. Can we go to bed?" Lauren thought about what might happen if she were to really take Bo to bed, and it caused a blush to rise up her neck. She hoped the detective was too focused to see it, but Bo was always paying attention. "It's all clear. Are you ok, Laur?" She was trying to read the look in Lauren's eyes, but it wasn't one she'd seen directed toward her before. She felt so much emotion coming from them, but she didn't want to assume that it meant what she hoped it did. Lauren nodded and headed back to her room. "I'm just going to get changed. I'll grab some clothes for you too. Uhm... I only have the one bed. You're welcome to sleep in there with me, I mean, if you don't want to have to sleep on the couch. It may be more comfortable if you have to stay a few days. It's up to you." Bo smiled at how cute Lauren was when she seemed nervous. It may be hard for her, but she would be more than happy to share the doctor's bed. "Maybe I should sleep with you. In your bed, I mean. Just to keep you safe, of course." What was going on with her right now? She laughed at how awkward she felt at this moment. Lauren smiled at the brunette, feeling just as awkward. "Ok then. I'll be right back." She spun around and left the kitchen.

Bo poked around the house while she was waiting, looking for any weak spots where the killer could hide outside the house. She jumped when she heard Lauren say her name, not realizing how tightly she had been wound. "Here you go." Lauren handed her a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. "I remembered that you said you get hot when you sleep, so I went with this. I hope it's ok." Bo smirked at her and said, "I usually just sleep naked, but I'm sure this will be fine." Lauren swallowed hard at the thought of Bo laying in the bed naked. Was she flirting with her? Maybe she was reading too much into things. Just because she wanted her to be naked didn't mean Bo wanted the same thing. She smiled back at the brunette. "Well ok then. I'll be in bed." She walked quickly back to the bedroom, looking back at Bo as she reached the doorway.

Bo let out the breath she'd been holding as Lauren walked away. What was this woman doing to her? There was a possible serial killer on the loose. She had to keep her head clear in order to protect her, but damn if that woman didn't make it hard to do. She had watched Lauren's reaction to the naked comment very closely. Maybe she shouldn't be so worried about telling Lauren how she felt after all. She chuckled to herself, changed clothes, and headed to bed. Lauren was already curled up on her side, so Bo slipped in next to her. She whispered good night, closed her eyes, and hoped that sleep would wash away the day.

XXXXXXXXX

Through the binoculars, it was possible to see in through the side window. Watching the two women flirting was painful. "Nice try, Bo, but Doctor Lewis will be mine." A smile appeared as Lauren walked down the hallway. Time to go home and get some sleep. There was so much to prepare.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo awoke as the morning sun shone through the window. Looking down at the woman curled into her, she smiled. Her fingers ran lightly through the soft blonde hair, stirring Lauren gently. When their eyes met, both women smiled softly. "Good morning," Bo whispered softly. "Good morning, yourself." She watched wide eyed as Lauren crawled on top of her, eyes full of desire. "Let's stop playing around, Bo. We both know what we want." She lowered herself onto the brunette and brought their lips together softly. The kiss was electric. Bo could feel every cell in her body coming to life. She plunged her fingers into Lauren's hair and pulled her body tightly against her own. The kiss had grown heated, tongues dancing like they had known each other forever. Lauren moaned into the kiss as her hips rolled down against Bo's, the heat coming off them both in waves. Bo's head was spinning as she felt Lauren's hand gliding down her stomach toward the one place she wanted it most. She nipped at Lauren's lower lip and groaned slightly as she felt her shorts being moved. She couldn't believe this was happening. Lauren pulled back a little and watched her lover close her eyes in anticipation. "Bo..."

"Bo? Is everything ok?" She opened her eyes to see Lauren looking at her intently. "You were groaning. Was it a nightmare?" It took Bo a second or two to realize it had been a dream. How was that possible? It had felt so real. In fact, she could still feel how wet she was for the blonde that she had been kissing moments ago. This was not fair. "Uhm... No. Not a nightmare. I'm good. I just have to use the restroom." She hopped out of bed, leaving the blonde with a puzzled look on her face. Lauren had woken early curled up into Bo's arms. When Bo didn't wake up right away, she had been content to stay there. Soon, however, the brunette had started twitching and groaning. She had been afraid Bo was having a bad dream, and she wanted to help ease her mind. She hoped that waking her up had been the right choice. She hadn't really expected her to bolt from the room.

A few minutes later, Bo came out of the bathroom. She had splashed some cold water on her face, hoping that would help cool down her raging libido. She had to face Lauren, after all. When she came back into the bedroom, Lauren was standing at her closet in pants and a bra. She appeared to be looking for a shirt to wear. "Sorry, Bo. I was going to make breakfast. I'll be out of your way soon." She smiled and turned back to the closet, pulling on the very next shirt she touched. She felt the brunette's eyes on her, and she didn't want to deal with what it was making her feel. "Get dressed. I'll see you in a few." Bo watched her walk out of the bedroom and fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXX

After breakfast and coffee, the women made it into the precinct. Bo left Lauren safely in the lab and headed off to find Hale. They needed to get a look at the evidence from yesterday. She found him looking at the tapes from Evony's building. "Morning, Hale. Any luck yet?" He looked up at Bo and gratefully took the offered coffee cup. "Morning. No luck yet, but I'm only looking at Monday afternoon so far. I'm guessing she should be home from work soon." They looked back to the screen and continued to fast forward, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

It took a little while, but they eventually found what they were looking for. The killer arrived on Monday night, approximately two hours after Evony got home. The figure was dressed in black, head to toe. Between the baseball cap and the hood on the jacket being up, the detectives weren't able to see the face. Also, it appears that this killer knew where the cameras were so there were no good angles. "Damn it!" Bo slammed her fist down on the table. "I was hoping we'd get something from the tapes." They watched as the killer pulled out a pair of black latex gloves and put them on before touching the door. That's where the powder came from. Bo sighed as the killer silently entered the apartment carrying a duffel bag. Fast forward to twenty-seven hours later. The killer leaves the same way they entered, head down, closing the door behind them. They appear to be wearing another pair of gloves. "So much for getting prints," Hale sighs. "Maybe CSU found something."

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Lauren is trying to focus. She's upset that they won't let her do the autopsy, but it's understandable. CSU has the letter to look for prints, but she knows they won't find anything. This killer is too smart. She finally decides to go over Rainer's file again and see if she missed something earlier. She heads up to the squad room to check out the board with the detectives. Maybe if they brainstorm together, something will pop out at them.

"Hey, Bo. Hale." Lauren smiled tightly as she walked toward the frowning detectives. "Not having much luck?" She pulled a chair up to the table across from the pair. "Not yet." Hale shook his head gently. "We're going to find something though. We just have to keep looking." Lauren picked up the folder with Rainer's information and started flipping through it. Bo noticed that her hands looked a little shaky. "How's it going downstairs, Doc? Have they found anything on the bodies?" Maybe they would have better luck.

Lauren shook her head. "Not much. The cuts are all superficial and peri-mortem. Cause of death on Rainer was exsanguination. The carotid artery was partially transected. Once the cut was made, it likely took about a minute for him to bleed out." Bo looked at Lauren as she described the autopsy results. She was so clinical about it, and Bo hoped it wasn't because she didn't want to think about this psycho coming after her. Bo was certainly thinking about it enough for the both of them. Lauren continued on. "The killer knew what they were doing. I think we're looking for someone with medical experience. None of the cuts came close to hitting anything major. The burns are mostly first and second degree. None of them were serious enough to send him into shock. If they had cut too deep or too close to any other major arteries or veins, he would have died before they were ready. This was very deliberate." Lauren took a second to close her eyes and take a deep breath before moving on. "The bruising appears to have happened early in the day. We did find evidence on his wrists that prove he was restrained at some point. Looking at everything together, this is what I see. He was attacked and knocked out with a blow to the head. There's a knot at the base of his skull. Then he was tied up to the bed. The majority of the small cuts were made there. Much of the bleeding was stopped by cauterizing the wounds. I believe that the intent was to inflict large amounts of pain rather than to cause blood loss. The amount of blood found on the bed indicates that the bleeding was mostly superficial. I believe he was beaten, cut, and burned all while tied to that bed. I don't know what the killer wanted, but it seems as if Rainer had something he wanted. Information, some kind of item... I don't know. But this type of torture usually has a purpose other than sport. If it was for sport, this guy is sicker than we think."

Bo had been looking at the photos from the crime scene as Lauren described what had happened. There was no way in hell she was letting this guy near the doctor. She closed her eyes briefly, making a silent vow to do whatever was necessary to catch him. "So, you said there were drugs found in his system. What about those?" She looked up to meet Lauren's eyes, and she could see the fear lurking in them. "Yes. The tox screen showed evidence of atropine and epinephrine in his blood. Hospitals use these drugs to kickstart the heart when it's not beating regularly. It's possible that he had experienced too much trauma and was going into shock at some point. The drugs would have brought him screaming back to consciousness. It would have allowed the killer to continue playing his sick game longer." Lauren closed her eyes and sighed. "What else do we know about him that might help?" She hoped there was something that might help lead them in the right direction.

Hale took the lead. "He was a chef at a place called Churchill's. Odd little restaurant around the corner from his house. Turns out he had been dating the manager. She seems harmless. The thing is, it didn't sound like he had any enemies. She said he was sweet and mostly kept to himself. We haven't found anything yet to link him with the other victims." Lauren smiled slightly as she ventured through her memories. "I know that place, actually. I used to go there quite often. They serve the most amazing crepes. When we would get off a case late and I was hungry, I'd go there to unwind a little. He was the chef? I don't remember him. But I guess I didn't really see the chef much..." She shook her head slightly to clear it. "Do we have any other evidence?"

Bo sighed as she glanced at the folder. "Not really. There is no clear sign of what someone would want from him. He's not rich. There's nothing of extreme value in his place and no sign of anything like that missing. If the killer was trying to get something from him, it must have been information. We just don't know what kind of information it would be." She looked at Hale, and his eyes reflected the fear she had too. What if this was just for fun? If they don't know what the killer is looking for, they don't know how to find him or even where to look.

Lauren set down the last photo she had been looking at and stood up. "Ok. Well, I think I'm going to let you guys get back to work. I'll look over the autopsy report when I get it and let you know if I find anything else." She smiled softly and walked out of the room. Bo shook her head in frustration. She had to figure out how to stop this guy before he got close to Lauren, and she had to keep her feelings under control. There was no need to complicate things further.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been two days, and there were no new leads. There were also no new bodies, so Bo figured maybe it wasn't all bad. The officers had been working on Evony's background. She had been a barista at a coffee shop downtown. The detectives found out that she had a serious girlfriend who was on a month long missionary trip in Africa. She was due to come back next week. There was no sign of anything valuable missing in her apartment and no signs of anything the killer might have wanted from her. The detectives were starting to think that this guy really did just enjoy the game. CSU had done what they could, but there wasn't much to work with. The blood spatter patterns showed that she was tortured while tied to the bed, but the cut that eventually killed her took place in the living room. Over half of the bones in her body had been broken. The burns were slightly more serious than on the other victim, but there wasn't anything to indicate that this was intentional. The same drugs were also found in this victim. They had run out of leads on where the drugs might have come from. Every hospital, trauma center, and EMT vehicle had these drugs. There had been two thefts reported in the last six months, but neither of them had any leads. The burglars had stolen atropine, epinephrine, pain medications, and other miscellaneous supplies. They couldn't say for sure that this was the killer. In both instances, the video cameras were turned off or not working on the night of the theft, and the police hadn't been able to track down any serious suspects.

Yesterday, a florist had delivered a dozen roses to Lauren at the lab. The note was handwritten in the same script as the first letter had been. "My dear Doctor Lewis, I will be seeing you again soon. xo" The team had been unable to find anything. The flowers had been ordered online from an untraceable IP address. Payment had been wired from an account that they traced back to the Cayman Islands and then it disappeared. It was getting incredibly frustrating to run into one dead end after another.

Bo looked over the file again and sighed deeply. There must be something that they were missing. She had to find it. She had continued staying at Lauren's place, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could do that without talking to the beautiful doctor. She invaded Bo's every waking thought. Sometimes it was related to her protection, but more often, the brunette was eating dinner and wondering what those soft lips would feel like against hers. Would Lauren taste as delicious as she imagined? Bo felt herself blush every time their eyes met at the house as she imagined saying all of the things she wanted so badly to tell Lauren. She wanted to be open about her feelings, but she knew that there was too much going on already. As soon as they caught this guy, she was going to come clean to Lauren. She couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer.

Hale's voice brought the brunette out of her daydream. "I'm heading home, Bo. There's nothing else we can do today, and it's late. I hate how quiet it's been. It feels like something is coming, but I don't know what or when, so I can't stop it." He sighed deeply. "Take Lauren home. Try to get some rest. We'll look things over with fresh eyes tomorrow." He patted her on the shoulder and walked toward the door. "Good night, Hale. I'll see you tomorrow." Bo picked up her phone and texted Lauren to let her know she was on the way. Maybe they could grab a bite to eat on the way home. It felt so nice to think of Lauren's house as home, even if she hoped it wouldn't be too much longer. She wanted this ordeal to be over, even if she was enjoying the extra time with her best friend. She grabbed her jacket and headed down to the lab.

XXXXXXXXX

Dinner was a little quieter than usual tonight. Bo knew that Lauren was worried, but tonight she seemed a little different. Every time their eyes met, she looked back at her food. Bo couldn't tell if she wanted to talk or to be left alone. "Lauren, you have to eat. You barely touched your sesame chicken. Do you want me to make you something else?" The blonde met Bo's eyes, and the tears started to fall. "No, thank you. I'm not really hungry tonight. I think maybe I'll just have a glass of wine and go take a bath." Bo's heart skipped a beat at the mention of a bath. Lauren was going to the other room and getting naked. She could handle this, right? "That sounds like a good idea. Uhm... Holler if you need me, ok? I'll clean up dinner and do a security sweep." Bo rose from the table and picked up the plates. She smiled softly at Lauren and walked to the sink. After she heard Lauren walk out of the room, she let her shoulders fall and her eyes close. She couldn't keep watching the effect this guy was having on Lauren. How was she going to find him?

Bo was halfway back across the kitchen when Lauren came padding into the room. She had on a robe and apparently nothing else. Bo's eyes roamed up the beautiful legs that went on for days. She noticed the way the robe was tied loosely and barely covered the breasts she so longed to touch. She followed the curve of Lauren's neck up to her sculpted jaw. What she wouldn't give to kiss her way along that jawline... To those beautiful, pouty lips. Just then, Bo realized that Lauren was smirking at her. Shit! How long have I been staring at her?! Bo wanted to crawl into a hole. Lauren walked toward her slowly. "See something you like?" Oh my god! Did she seriously just say that? Lauren chuckled slightly. "Uhm... Just kidding. I forgot my glass of wine. Is everything ok?"

Bo swallowed hard. Did those words seriously just come out of her mouth? Lauren was looking at her. Say something, Bo! "Lauren, I think maybe I should go. I don't know if I can really protect you anymore. It might be better to get someone else to stay here. I'm too distracted, and if I slip up, you could be killed. I don't know if I can keep doing this." She closed her eyes as the shorter blonde woman moved directly in front of her. The smell of Lauren's lavender and vanilla bubble bath invaded Bo's senses. She felt Lauren's hand on her arm, and something inside her just snapped. "What? No! Bo, no one can protect me like you. You know me better than anyone. And you're a great detective. I need you, Bo!" Her voice broke at the thought of the brunette leaving tonight. "Please don't go. I need you here with me. What makes you think you can't protect me?"

Bo looked up to meet Lauren's soft amber eyes and took a deep breath. "Because, Lauren... I'm in love with you." She held her breath and waited for the doctor's reaction.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXXXXXXXX
> 
> Well, there you have it! As always, please let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews and all the kind words. I love to hear your feedback. :)
> 
> Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.
> 
> XXXXXXXXX

Lauren stood staring at Bo, allowing her brain to soak up what she had just heard. She had wanted for so long to hear those words from her best friend. She couldn't find the words to tell Bo how she felt. After a few seconds, Bo began to worry. Maybe Lauren's silence meant that she didn't feel the same. Maybe she was trying to figure out how to let her down gently. Bo lowered her eyes to look at her hands. She had to say this, but she didn't want to watch the blonde reject her. "Lauren, it's ok if you don't feel the same. I just couldn't keep it inside anymore. You're all I think about. When you smile at me, the whole world brightens. Sleeping in bed with you the last few days has been so hard. Lying next to you all night, wanting to hold you close and comfort you…"

Her words were interrupted by Lauren's lips crashing into hers. It took her a second to react, shocked that this was happening. It was as if time had stopped. She kissed her back eagerly, but before she knew it, Lauren had pulled away and was holding a hand to her lips. "I'm sorry, Bo. I just…" Now it was the blonde's turn to be bashful. "Please stay with me. I need you here. I know that you can still protect me." She watched Bo's eyes flick down from her eyes to her lips and back up. "Besides, I want you to stay. We should talk." She leaned in and kissed Bo softly. "Let me just go get dressed. Do you want to have a glass of wine with me?" Bo smiled softly. "Of course. Meet you in the living room?" Lauren nodded and walked into the bedroom. Bo couldn't stop the smile that spread to her face.

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren had kissed that detective! Didn't she know that they were meant to be together? Dropping the binoculars into a small duffel bag, the shadowy figure retreated to a blacked out car and drove off quickly. They would pay for this…

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren strolled back into the living room with a new sense of confidence. She didn't have to wonder anymore if Bo felt the same way she did. When she was thinking about those beautiful lips, it was nice to know that the brunette was doing the same thing. She made eye contact and smiled as she walked over to the couch and sat down facing the beautiful detective. "So…" She laughed at how awkward she felt at this moment. She shouldn't be so nervous. After all, Bo was her best friend. If she should be comfortable around anyone, it would be her. She leaned forward and took Bo's hand in her own. Both women smiled at how right it felt.

Looking up into the blonde's soft eyes, Bo felt her insides melt. "Can I kiss you again? Then we can talk about anything you want. " Lauren smiled at how adorable this woman was. She nodded and leaned in slowly. Their lips met, softly this time. There was so much emotion behind this kiss. Bo leaned in to the kiss and brought her hand up to feel Lauren's soft skin. Nothing in the world existed in this moment except for the two of them. Bo felt the warmth spread through her body, and she thought that she could die happy. She pulled away slowly, not wanting to stop but also not wanting to go too fast. She opened her eyes to see Lauren biting her bottom lip gently. "I've wondered what that would feel like, but I had no idea how good it could be." Bo blushed at the compliment and leaned her head against her hand on the back of the couch. "Agreed. I could do that all night long." Bo smiled at the beautiful blonde in front of her. "But maybe we should take it a little bit slow. I don't want to rush things with you. I want to take our time." Lauren squeezed Bo's hand and chuckled softly. "Get to know each other better? Bo, you know me better than anyone. You know what I order when we get Chinese. You know how to calm me down when I get upset about a case. You know how to cheer me up when I'm feeling sad. You know ME." Lauren smiled sweetly. "But if you want to take it slow, we can do that too." The blonde's thumb was tracing small circles on her hand, and it was so relaxing. Like this was a normal date night and she wasn't trying to keep someone from killing her best friend. "I do know you, but I want to know all of you. I want to know what you feel like snuggled up on my chest when we watch a movie. I want to know what it feels like to hold your hand when we go to dinner. I want to know what it feels like to wake up with you in my arms." She leaned in toward Lauren's ear so her breath was on the blonde's neck. "But I do want to know what you sound like when you come completely undone for me." She kissed the soft skin of Lauren's neck and slid back to her side of the couch.

Lauren could not believe what she had just heard. And the things it made her feel... She wanted to come undone underneath Bo. She wanted to memorize every inch of the brunette's beautiful body with her hands and then again with her mouth. It took a moment to realize that her eyes were closed and Bo hadn't said another word. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the beautiful smile that melted her heart. "Sorry, I uhm..." Bo smiled wider, knowing exactly what she had done to the blonde.

"But I don't want to rush into anything. You're my best friend, Lauren, and I don't want to lose that. I want to see what we could be, but I'm just a little scared. You make me feel so many things. It's cheesy, but you make me want to be a better person. I feel like I should be the woman that you deserve." She looked at their joined hands resting on her leg, and it made her heart flutter. Lauren gave her hand a small squeeze. "You're an incredible woman, Bo. You do incredible work and help so many people. I know you've always got my back, no matter what. You're probably a better woman than I deserve, honestly." The women stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren softly. "I think we're going to have to agree to disagree on this one." She smiled, and then she laughed at the fact that she couldn't stop smiling. "Let's call it an early night and go to bed, ok? It's been an emotional day." She stood up and pulled Lauren to her feet. The blonde placed another kiss on those soft lips she'd been looking at. "Sounds amazing."

XXXXXXXXX

Across town, a dark car was cruising slowly down the street. Fists slammed hard on the steering wheel. That bitch detective was going to suffer. She didn't get to have Lauren. Seeing the man of the hour walking down the street, the car pulled over to the curb, and the lights went out.

XXXXXXXXX

Bo slid into bed next to Lauren. "Uhm... Maybe I should sleep on the couch. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just..." Lauren silenced her with a kiss. "There's no pressure, Bo. I'll be more comfortable with you here than knowing that you're all the way out there." She moved her body closer to the warm brunette and placed another soft kiss on her lips. "We'll just sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She snuggled down into the blankets and laid her head on Bo's shoulder. As the brunette's arm curled around her, she felt as if all was right with the world, and just for a moment, she forgot about the case and all the other reasons that Bo was there in her bed.

XXXXXXXXX

This victim didn't make it home. There was too much pent up anger at that damn cocky detective, and it had to be released somehow. This attack was just as brutal, but it happened so quickly. When everything was done, the killer wiped off the knife, walked out to the car, and sped away.

XXXXXXXXX

Lauren had been awake for a few minutes, but she had just been enjoying the view. She couldn't believe that last night had happened. Did this mean that they were together now? Was Bo her girlfriend? Just then, the brunette's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled softly at Lauren. "Hey, you," she whispered. God, her morning voice was even sexier. Lauren didn't know how slow they were going to be able to take things, but she was content for now to wake up like this every day. "My god, you're beautiful." She closed her eyes and cringed at how lame that sounded. Bo leaned up and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She smiled at the blonde and pulled her closer against her body. "I know there's a lot going on, Lauren. But in this moment, I am so very happy. When you kissed me last night, it felt like I had gotten everything I had ever wanted. It had been right here in front of me the whole time. Waking up like this, just holding you... This feels so perfect. I don't ever want it to end." Lauren was smiling down at Bo, thinking how adorable she was when she opened up and let her soft side out. "Well, we can stay for a while. But then we'll need food. And we have to go to work. And you'll probably get bored with me just laying in bed all day." She laughed as Bo flipped her over on the bed so that she was staring up at those beautiful eyes. She could happily get lost in those eyes. Bo leaned down and kissed her softly. "I could never get bored with you." She placed tiny little kisses along Lauren's neck up to her ear. "Especially not in bed." She saw the blush creep up Lauren's neck as she pushed at the brunette playfully.

Just then, Bo's phone rang. She frowned at the caller ID when she saw it was Hale. "We're not finished here." She kissed Lauren quickly and got out of the bed as she answered the call. "Dennis." The women looked at each other and started grabbing clothes.

XXXXXXXXX

Hale and Tamsin were standing outside a barricade when the pair got to the scene. Bo was immediately pissed off that they weren't inside the building. "Hale! What are you doing standing out here? You have to protect the scene until CSU gets here!" When she saw the way he looked, her heart sank. "What's going on, Hale? Talk to me." He took a shaky breath to prolong the inevitable. He really didn't want to say this out loud. "It's Dyson, Bo. He's dead." Bo gasped and closed her eyes as the words sunk in. "What? How? Did you see him?" This all felt surreal.

Dyson had been Bo's first partner when she moved to Toronto. They had been friends then, good friends even. They made a great team and had the highest closure rate in the precinct. Then he had fallen for her, and it ruined everything. They dated briefly, but Bo didn't feel as deeply for him as he felt for her. They started bickering at work and stopped being the team they once were. When they broke up, he asked for a new partner. Now they talked as little as possible. Hale was his best friend, so Bo went through him whenever possible. The whole situation was part of why Bo had been trying to hide her feelings for Lauren. She didn't want to ruin another friendship and not be able to work with her anymore. But the feelings were just too strong. There was no hiding this time.

Hale was shaking his head. "It's bad. I think it's the same killer. The trauma to his body looked similar, but you could tell they were hurried. The thing is, he isn't missing his finger. Maybe they didn't have time. I only got a few minutes on the scene before the other detectives got here and kicked me out. They won't let us in since he's one of ours." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I guess we can go. There isn't really anything for us to do here." Lauren looked silently at Bo and shook her head. "No, we'll stay. We can still be here for him, even if we can't investigate the case." Bo smiled softly and offered a small nod in Lauren's direction.

Tamsin looked at the group of friends and shrugged. "Fine. You guys stay. I'm taking the day off. I'll be at the gym if you need me." She turned and walked quickly to her car. She didn't want to stay with them anyway.

Lauren leaned over and bumped her shoulder against Bo's. "You ok?" She looked up into sad eyes and felt her heart breaking. Dyson worked with all of them, but she knew this would hit Bo the hardest. "I mean, I know you're not ok. I just meant, do you need anything? We can go if you want. I just figured you'd want to stay. Or I can go if you want me to." She knew that she was rambling, but she just couldn't stop. Bo reached out and put her hand on Lauren's arm. Both women softened at the contact. "It's ok, Lauren. I'm ok. I'd rather you stay with me. Besides, I can't look out for you if you aren't here." She looked deep into those soft eyes that she loved so much, and her heart warmed. "Let's just get out of here. We're not helping anyone by standing around doing nothing." She told Hale to call if he heard anything, and the girls headed back to the car. As they pulled away, Lauren took Bo's hand in hers.

XXXXXXXXX

After making a few stops, they headed back to Lauren's house. The captain had told them not to come in until he called them since they couldn't do anything on Dyson's case. It would be easier for Bo to protect the doctor if they were locked in the house where the police had a perimeter set up. Lauren had suggested that they get some snack foods at the store and go watch some Netflix. This way, Bo wouldn't have to worry about her, and maybe she could focus on something besides this new development. Lauren had to admit, she was also trying to distract herself a little by staying at home with her personal bodyguard. She was downright scared at this point. Dyson was a good cop. He'd been on the streets for years before he made detective, so he knew how to defend himself. If this guy could get to Dyson, she wouldn't be much of a fight. She decided that she would start carrying her gun when they left the house. This wasn't an idle threat anymore. Things were getting a little too close to home.

Bo was busy getting snacks ready. She had brought some clothes over after the first night so she could at least be comfortable. Today she had opted for a baggy pair of sweats and a black tank top. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail, showing off her slender neck. When Lauren came out of the bedroom, she stopped in her tracks. She just looked at Bo, trying to memorize every detail of the way she looked right at this moment. Her arms were perfectly sculpted. The tank top didn't hide much, and Lauren could see the fabric pulling tightly against her abs. She imagined kissing her way up that stomach, across that beautiful neck, to those soft lips. She realized that was biting her lip again, and she tried to shake it off before Bo noticed. Lauren was a very logical person. She knew that part of the lust she was feeling was a natural reaction to grief. However, part of it was just her true desires coming out now that their feelings had been revealed. If Bo wanted to take it slow, she could take it slow.

Walking over to the brunette, Lauren placed a soft kiss on her muscular shoulder and wrapped her arm around the woman's stomach, pulling her in close. "Are you ready?" She almost whispered the words into Bo's back. She meant this question in more ways than one, but she supposed movie night would work for now. Bo turned around and slid her arms around the blonde's waist. "Absolutely." She leaned down and gave Lauren a gentle kiss. As the kiss deepened, both women could feel the heat rising. Lauren's tongue slid along Bo's lip, searching for the contact they both craved. As their tongues finally met, Lauren let out a soft moan that had Bo losing her mind. This sexy woman was finally in her arms, and it felt perfect. Lauren pressed her body up against Bo, who was already leaning against the counter. The pressure caused both women to smile into the kiss, and Bo pulled the blonde into her arms even tighter. The kisses grew more passionate until lack of oxygen forced them apart. Resting her forehead against Lauren's, Bo felt at peace. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "That was amazing. Lauren, you're just incredible." She blushed at how corny she was being, which Lauren thought was adorable. Taking her hand, the blonde picked up the bowl of popcorn and led her over to the couch.

After much debate over what to watch, they settled on a romantic comedy. Keeping the mood light was a great idea. Lauren snuggled in next to Bo with a smile and dug into the popcorn. Feeling adventurous, she decided to feed the brunette a piece. This resulted in Bo taking the finger into her mouth, which drove Lauren wild. Bo smiled at the resulting look and pulled her in closer. They watched most of the movie this way, laughing at the funny parts and enjoying the company.

About halfway through the movie, Lauren grabbed the remote and paused it. She turned to the brunette, who had a questioning look on her face. The words just tumbled out of her. "I love you, Bo. I know I didn't tell you last night, but I was just so overwhelmed. I think I've loved you for a long time, but I wouldn't allow myself to acknowledge it. I can't face the thought of someone else getting to have you in their arms like this or being the one to make you smile so brightly. This is going to sound dumb, but will you be my girlfriend?" Bo lifted Lauren's hand and placed a soft kiss on her fingers. "Of course I will be your girlfriend. I love you. I'm not going anywhere." The women smiled at each other. Lauren leaned into the brunette's inviting arms. She let out a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding. "I know that was weird timing. It's just, this whole thing has me really thinking about things. Things like what I want in life. I want to feel alive, you know? Make the most of things. No one is guaranteed a tomorrow. Look at Dyson. He was one of us. If this guy can get to Dyson, he can get to me, Bo." She felt Bo's arms pull her in even tighter and a kiss being pressed to the top of her head. "Well, he'll have to go through me first. And I'm not going down without one hell of a fight. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I promise." Staring into the blonde's beautiful eyes, Bo knew how hopelessly in love she was. She placed a soft kiss on Lauren's lips, and they settled back in for the movie. Bo held her girlfriend close, and their hands found each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

XXXXXXXXX

Across town, Hale was talking to his some of his old contacts from the academy. He wanted to see the files on Dyson's murder. Something big was going on here, and he was going to figure out how to stop it. This kill was so fast. There had to be some mistakes. Maybe there would be fingerprints. Or DNA. There had to be something. His buddy told him that the files would be in his email as soon as he had access to them. Hale shook his hand and left with a frown on his face.

XXXXXXXXX

Watching the third movie of the day, Bo was getting restless. They had taken a break for lunch and made some sandwiches. Now it was late afternoon, and Bo was really having trouble relaxing. Having her girlfriend's hand tracing circles on her thigh was certainly not helping. She smiled at the thought. Lauren was her girlfriend. Feeling a little frisky, she decided to tease the blonde just a little bit. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Lauren's neck, nipping softly at the exposed skin. She could hear Lauren's breath catch when she did it, which was exactly what she was going for. She had dreamed about Lauren for so long. Maybe it was time she step up and make a move. They both wanted to do something to feel alive today. Before Lauren even knew what was happening, Bo was straddling her lap and kissing her passionately. Lauren's hands grabbed onto Bo's hips and pulled her even closer as the kiss grew more heated. She was focused on absolutely nothing except the sexy woman on top of her. She slid her hands up underneath the tank top and felt the soft skin inviting her in. Bo pressed into her harder as she ran her fingers through the long, blonde hair. She tore her mouth free to lean down and kiss Lauren's exposed neck, resulting in soft moans from the doctor. When she felt lips on her collarbone working their way lower, Lauren ran her nails down Bo's back. She pulled the tank top up over Bo's head to reveal a lacy black bra that she was not expecting. She grinned as her hands drifted to the woman's toned stomach, and she felt the muscles twitch at the touch. Bo was quickly losing control of the situation. She felt Lauren's lips on the tops of her breasts, and she felt her arousal growing exponentially. There was no longer any desire to go slowly. She wanted Lauren, now.

Lauren's tongue was tracing the curve of Bo's neck. Her hands cupped both breasts, and her thumbs ran gently over the hardened nipples. She felt hands tugging at her shirt and pulled away long enough to allow it to be pulled over her head. Bo looked down at the lithe body of her girlfriend and committed the image to her memory forever. Lauren's kiss swollen lips, her eyes dark with arousal... Bo knew she would never tire of seeing this. Lauren reached up to grab her face and pull her into another heated kiss. The women broke apart when they heard Bo's phone ringing. There was no way Bo was answering that call. She was too wrapped up in this moment. She leaned back down, but Lauren stopped her gently. "Shouldn't you answer that? What if it's about the case?" Lauren's voice was suddenly filled with worry as reality came crashing down around them. They weren't just two women enjoying a relaxing day at home. They were hiding from a deranged killer. Bo was essentially her bodyguard for the time being. Lauren handed Bo her phone and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. She had a grip on Bo's hips so that she would at least stay on her lap. Maybe the phone call wouldn't be important.

Bo's face fell as she talked to Hale. He had received the file, and he was on his way to Lauren's with his laptop so they could go over it. When she hung up the phone, she emitted a low growl that made Lauren smile slightly. She was just so cute when she was frustrated. She stood up from the couch and pulled Lauren in for a hug, the skin contact making both women moan softly in spite of the situation. "It's going to be ok, Laur. Hale said there is some evidence this time. Whatever made this guy so mad, it's a good thing. Now maybe we'll be able to get some leads." She pulled back slightly and looked into the soft eyes staring back at her. "No one is going to hurt you. I promise. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect you." She slid her hands down the blonde's sides and looked down at the nearly topless body against her. "I look forward to continuing this at a more appropriate time." She smiled softly at Lauren and leaned in for a quick kiss. Both women threw on their shirts, fixed their hair, and fidgeted while they waited for Hale.

XXXXXXXXX

When Bo opened the door, the first thing she noticed was how worn out Hale looked. It had been a long, rough day. She led him to the dining room so they could set up the laptop. Hale looked around the room and then back at Bo. "Where's Lauren? The house is secure right?" Bo cleared her throat as she pulled out the laptop and fidgeted with the power cord. "She's uhm..." Just then, Lauren came strolling in the room. "Sorry! I'm right here! I was just in the other room. I had to uhm... clean up..." She looked right at Bo when she said this last part and smiled when the detective realized what she had meant. Bo clenched her thighs together, hoping to dull the arousal that had just come roaring back to life. Now was so not the time for this, but it seemed that she was powerless to stop her body from responding to Lauren. "All good then?" She locked eyes with the blonde and smiled slightly. "Yep. All good." Lauren smiled back and sat down next to Hale. "When is the autopsy? Is there anything I can look at?" Lauren was anxious to help with something. She felt useless not being able to get into the lab and look at the case files. She wanted to get a look at Dyson's autopsy report at least. That would have to do for today. Hale slid over a folder. "I printed it out for you, Doc. They did it as soon as the body was back in the lab. Toxicology won't be back until tomorrow probably, but I'm guessing the whole thing is different than we've seen from this guy." She started looking over the pages intently as the detectives started looking at the computer.

Bo took a deep breath as Hale opened his email. "We're going to get this fucker. None of the vics deserved it, but why Dyson? He never did anything hurtful to anyone." He turned to look at Bo. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge. We have to find something. We've got to stop this before anyone else gets hurt. I haven't looked at these yet. I just couldn't do it alone." Bo put her hand over his and nodded her head. "We'll stop him, Hale. Show me what we've got." She steeled herself to see the crime scene photos. She told herself that it wasn't Dyson. It was just another victim. She had seen this before.

The scene was brutal. The body was laying on its back just inside the door of an abandoned warehouse. There was blood spatter everywhere. Based on the spray patterns, the killer had pulled the knife roughly out of the body several times. The carotid had again been sliced. The spray reached easily eight to ten feet up the wall. Judging from the photos, he had bled out like the previous victims. His hands looked mangled like the bones had been shattered. The body looked as if it had been beaten, but it was hard to tell how much with the clothes still on. The autopsy photos would show more. Bo took a deep breath and stopped scrolling through the crime scene. "This is definitely different from the first murders. This one looks more violent and angry. Before, it was always very calculated. Everything seemed to be planned out. This looks like a crime of opportunity. Maybe he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It just doesn't feel like a coincidence." Hale shook his head softly. The women had never seen him this upset before, but he also seemed very determined to catch the guy. "There was a note from the killer. They found it off to the side. Lauren, you probably need to look at this one." He clicked on the next photo. There was a heart drawn on the floor in blood. The letters "LL" were in the middle. Sitting atop the bloody message was a small, folded up piece of paper. Lauren recognized the handwriting from the other notes she had gotten. She put a hand over her mouth as Hale scrolled to the next photo. The CSU techs had opened it up in order to document the contents. The note was scrawled on a page torn from a doctor's prescription pad. Lauren's eyes shot to Bo as she read the words.

My dearest Doctor Lewis, you can thank your little girlfriend for this case. You are mine. She doesn't deserve to have you. Detective Thornwood was her warning to back the fuck off. Next time it will be her instead. I hope she gets the message. xo

Hale turned to the doctor with a puzzled look on his face. "Lauren, what does this mean? You have a girlfriend?" Lauren nodded slowly, not knowing what to do. "Who is she? We need to go get her in protective custody before this guy finds her!" Bo looked into Lauren's tearful eyes and spoke up. "I'm right here." Hale looked between the two women and closed his eyes. This changed things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXXXXXXXX
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, please let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Just a heads up... I have finals this next week, so it may be longer than a week before I update. I promise I will get it to you though!

**Author's Note:**

> XXXXXXXXX
> 
> There you have it. What do you think? :)


End file.
